Surprise!
by RedCharmeleon
Summary: Blue thinks that everyone has forgotten her birthday, but is it really the truth? Oldrival, minor Special, and a bit OOC... Happy birthday Blue!


ARCEUS DAMN IT AFTER RALD'S B-DAY ITS BLUE'S... Not complaining though, but it was real hard to write a Blue fic... I kept rewriting... Well at least I was able to finish it. I also decided to put some of the contents of that Oldrival fic I've been saying in Memories' in here. I'm so busy because my exams are coming up. This sets place after the Gold, Silver and Crystal chapter. Sorry if the characters are OOC. Happy birthday Blue senpai!

Disclamer: I own－(pauses for dramatic effect) my messed up life, that's all.

* * *

 **Blue's POV**

The first of June. A special day for me.

My birthday.

Yeah! Birthdays are awesome! On my previous birthdays, I bossed Red, Green and Yellow around like a queen (they managed not to protest. It's _my_ special day, after all!) and literally made Specialshipping canon by having Red and Yellow kiss each other for my pure pleasure.

I wonder what I'll do today... That's it! I'll go over to Viridan Gym, find Green, demand him to take a day off, and to have a lunch date with me! Then I'll go and find my kouhai (Gold, Silv and Crys), tell them it's my birthday today, and ask for presents. But I think Silver already knows. He's not my brother for nothing!

And so, I set off for the gym.

When I arrived, Green was battling a trainer. Charizard versus Sandslash. Was the trainer an idiot? Why'd he send out Sandslash? Didn't he know that ground type moves had no effect on flying types?!

'Charizard, Fire Spin,' Green ordered. Vortexes of fire surrounded the Sandslash, and it immediately fainted. How weak was it?!

'Wow. That was an awesome battle,' I said sarcastically once the trainer returned his Sandslash. Green didn't even turn around.

'Go away, Pesky Girl.'

'Tch,' I frowned at him, then turned to the trainer. 'Have you done your homework? Don't you know that ground types don't stand a chance against flying types? That battle was pathetic. Now shoo, I have something to do with Green.'

'B-but,' the trainer stammered.

'Leave Tim alone, Blue,' Green said.

'Tim, is it? Please leave at once,' I said, smiling sweetly.

'No, don't leave. The battle isn't finished yet,' Green snarled.

Tim gulped, his eyes swerving to Green, and then me. At last, he seemed to think I was more scarier, because he said, 'Immediately, madam!', and scampered away while Green shouted at him to come back.

'Blue! Why'd you ruin my gym battle!' Green said furiously.

'Because he sucks, compared to you. Tim would never beat you,' I replied.

Even though I was complimenting Green, he was still furious.

'Get away, Pesky Girl. I need to do something.'

'But Green~' I wailed. 'Don't you know today's my－'

'I need to do something,' Green repeated sternly. 'It's top secret. Please leave.'

'Green－'

'Oh for Lugia's sake just get the hell out of here, Blue!' Green shouted in my face, making me flinch.

'Fine,' I finally said, heartbroken. 'Just go and do your so-called top secret things rather than hang out with your best friend!'

I slumped out of the gym, furious at that asshole.

'Plan A failed miserably...' I sighed sadly. 'I'll just have to go and find Yellow to replace Green's spot, then.'

But Yellow wasn't home. I phoned her Pokègear, but she didn't answer. I even searched for her in Viridan Forest so thoroughly that I found multiple shiny Pokèmon, and captured all of them. They could be useful.

'Great... Now I can't find Yellow. Where is she when I need her?' I muttered. Then a thought came to me. Maybe she was at Red's!

I quickly went over to Red's house, and knocked on the door impatiently.

'Who is it?' Red asked. I could hear him approaching the door.

'It's Blue, your birthday girl,' I replied.

A gasp and some mutters were heard. Then Red asked cautiously, 'Why are you here, Blue?' He was probably scared of my crazy antics.

'I'm not here to prank you! Is Yellow here? I'm searching for her!'

'No she isn't here!'

'I doubt that, Red. Your tone makes me suspicious. Also, why are we talking like this?! Open the door!' We were talking with Red's door in the way. He still hasn't opened his door.

'Er, I can't, Blue! I-I'm making a-a TV show!' Red blurted.

'A TV show?!'

'Er, I mean a Pokètube video!'

'When did you download Pokètube on your Pokègear? Also, you need an account to post videos! You don't have one!'

'I just downloaded it yesterday, and made an account! That's why you don't know!'

'Oh, so you are actually interested in making a Pokètube video? Then let me help you! I have loads of experience about these things!'

'I wanna try to make one myself, without anyone's help, so thanks, but no thanks for the offer.'

'Then how about I come in and see what kind of video you're making, but not helping you? I'm interested!'

'N-no! Blue, please don't come in, I'm begging you! It's very embarrassing!'

...Hold your Ponyta, something is very wrong here.

Did Red just _beg_?!

Red continued, 'I'll do anything, I'll do everything you tell me to do after this whole ordeal is over! Just don't come in!'

Wow. Best birthday present ever. The champion of Kanto is going to practically become my slave willingly! That video must be embarrassing. But then, why make it? And also, what does 'this whole ordeal' mean?

It probably means the video, I answered myself. Well, if I get my hands on that embarrassing video, it's gonna be useful blackmail material, but nothing matters now, 'cause Red's my slave starting from tomorrow!

'Okay,' I said slyly. 'I won't come in, then. Remember what you said though, in exchange for not coming in. You offered me this offer yourself, after all.'

And with that, I turned on my heels and went away. Even though Red gave me an awesome birthday present, I still felt a bit sad. No one wished me 'Happy birthday' yet!

Since no one from Kanto wanted to have lunch with me, I guess I'll have to rely on my kouhai.

I whipped out my Pokègear and phoned Silver's number. Thankfully, he picked up the call after a few rings.

'Hello?' Silver's voice came through the Pokègear, and his face flickered on the small screen.

'Silver! Are you free?'

'Nee-san! I-I'm sorta busy...'

That's surprising. Silver rarely refuses my calls.

'Why are you busy? Maybe I could help you! Then we can have lunch together! Green the asshole, Red and Yellow aren't free.'

Silver muttered something I couldn't hear.

'Where are you, Silver? It's really noisy in your background.'

'I'm at the Celadon Department Store,' he replied.

'Good! Then I'll go meet you there, and then we can eat lunch!'

Suddenly, Gold's head appeared on the screen.

'Did I hear the words 'eat lunch'?'

'Hi, Gold.'

'Can I eat lunch with you, Sexy Lady? Hey－Ow!'

Silver had just punched Gold in the gut.

I sweat dropped.

'Silver?' I asked, a bit hurt that he was hanging out with his friend instead of his sister on her birthday. 'Why are you with Gold?'

'Because Crys told us to have some boy bonding time and to get along well or she'll kick us!' Silver replied hastily. 'Sorry, nee-san, but we gotta go!'

'Silver－!'

Too late, he had hung up. He didn't even wish me a 'Happy birthday'!

'Not even Silver wants to be with his sister today...' I said sadly, feeling betrayed and a bit angry. 'What have I done?'

I sighed, slumping back towards my house.

Because no one cared, or remembered my birthday, I spent the afternoon watching crappy drama shows.

I was still feeling down at sunset. If only I wasn't kidnapped by Pryce, I would've found my parents, and we would be celebrating my birthday today.

At least, I think my family would've cared about my birthday.

My Pokègear started to ring all of a sudden. I was still down in the dumps, and so, I answered the call with Green's favourite tone.

'Hello?' I asked stoically.

'Blue senpai?' Crystal's voice echoed in my living room.

'Crys?'

'Senpai, can you please come to Red's house? It's really important!' She said.

'Why should I?'

'Please, Blue senpai. Just... Please!'

She sure sounded desperate.

'Oh, okay, I'll come.'

'Thanks, senpai! See you!'

I got up just as she hung up. I was sure that Red had invited Crys over to ask for help about Pokètube videos. The nerve of him! Invite your kouhai over instead of you best friend? Nonsense!

At least they're gonna appreciate my arrival.

I went over to Red's pretty darn quick, but by then, it was already night. I found that the door was open. Strange...

The house was dark when I got in. My hand was on Kame-chan's Pokèball. Where were the others?

'Red?' I called out. 'Crys?'

'SURPRISE!'

I jumped, frightened as the lights clicked on. But then my vision focused, and I saw six Dexholders emerging out from different hiding places, and a big 'Happy birthday Blue!' banner was hung up.

'Happy birthday, Blue-san!' Yellow squealed.

'W-wha－' I stammered.

'It's a surprise birthday party!' Crys told me.

'Yeah! We prepared all this today! That's why we were busy!' Red exclaimed.

'And,' Green added. 'this is the so-called top secret thing I was talking about.'

'I'd never forget your birthday, nee-san!' Silver cried out.

They did this, all for me? I stood there, shocked and too happy to speak... And then I burst into tears.

Red, Green and Silver panicked on the spot.

Yellow and Crys, on the other hand, patted my back, comforted me and asked me what was the matter, which was a lot more effective way of calming me down rather than panicking.

'I-I'm just touched and happy. And I thought you guys forgot my birthday!' I sniffed.

'How could we forget your birthday?!' Yellow cried out.

'"I thought you guys forgot my birthday", that was the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say, Pesky Girl,' Green snorted, earning a look from Silver.

'Thank you, everybody!' I exclaimed happily.

'Now that that's settled, can we go eat cake?' Gold asked joyfully.

'Cake?' I raised an eyebrow.

'Of course there's cake, no party is complete without cake!' Red chuckled.

'We made it ourselves!' Yellow smiled. 'Well, more like Crys and I made it. Because the boys－'

'－sucked at cooking and almost blew up Red's kitchen, so we had to take over,' Crystal said, completing Yellow's sentence.

I laughed.

Green walked towards me as the others bustled towards Red's dining room.

'Look, Blue, I'm sorry for yelling at you this morning,' he sighed.

'Is the mighty Green apologising?!' I gasped.

'Sort of,' Green admitted. 'I mean, it _is_ your birthday, after all. Many happy returns, by the way.'

'Thank you,' I breathed. And then I had a sudden urge to do something, and I did.

I kissed him.

Lightly.

On. The. Cheek.

He stood there, paralysed as I went to join the others.

'You coming?'

He blushed and followed me, avoiding my eyes.

Ah, well.

* * *

Post-ending:

 **Normal POV**

The next day, Red was strolling along the streets of Viridan City. Everything was peaceful.

Until Blue appeared.

'Hey Red!' She chirped, sitting on Puriri.

'Hi, Blue!' Red greeted back, oblivious of what was going to happen next.

'Sooo, Red, you remember what you said yesterday?' Blue quickly got to the point.

'What?'

'In exchange of not going into your house,' Blue said venomously.

'O-oh!' Red gulped.

'You remember?'

'Yes...'

'Good!' Blue clapped her hands. 'So, I want you to make Specialshipping canon by making a Pokètube video about you confessing your love to Yellow!'

'Wha?!'

'You heard me, Red.'

'No way!'

'You said that you'd do anything I told you to!'

'B-but this is absurd, Blue!'

'No it isn't! You have to, Red!'

That's when Red decided to take a break, and ran away as fast as he could, only to be stopped by a Scizor, Green standing next to it.

'There's no escaping, Red,' he smirked.

'Green's right!' Blue said, closing in on Red. 'I even got our kouhai in on the plan!'

'N-no, Blue, Green, please!'

'No "no"s, Red.' Blue grinned.

'You can't escape this.'

Red learned a valuable lesson after this hateful experience: Never make insane promises, especially in front of Blue.

* * *

This was horrible, in my opinion, but at least I finished it. I think Blue (and probably Green) was OOC here... By the way, review and no flames, please!


End file.
